


Melodies and Memories, Stories That Sound Absurd

by orgaziam



Series: Life in an Alternate Universe (AU Prompts) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of kids, Sort of an AU, That's really it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two softies who love each other, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: It's moments like these, where he feels so overcome with love and joy that this is his life, that he has difficulty sleeping.Not when there are so many memories to dwell on, so many moments they've shared that he never wants to forget, wants to repeat them over and over again in his head until they've carved themselves a home there.





	Melodies and Memories, Stories That Sound Absurd

**Author's Note:**

> Liam reminisces on some of his favorite memories they've shared throughout the years.
> 
> Title from rEaR vIeW by ZAYN aka the best work of art to ever bless your ears.

Liam tucks his smile into the comforter wrapped around his frame, the smell of warm vanilla and tobacco making him feel light and airy.

His favorite pair of amber eyes are hooded by soft eyelids across the sheets. Long eyelashes brush against high cheekbones as soft snores are being puffed into their shared pillow, the decorative ones they usually have on their bed pushed to the floor. The cold wind is making itself known against the glass of their window, the only other noise in the dark bedroom other than their soft breathing. Their heater is working well to keep them warm, though Zayn's chilled toes brush against his ankle in search of warmth even in his sleep.

It's moments like these, where he feels so overcome with love and joy that this is his life, that he has difficulty sleeping. 

Not when there are so many memories to dwell on, so many moments they've shared that he never wants to forget, wants to repeat them over and over again in his head until they've carved themselves a home there.

Stories he'll tell their kids one day when they've decided they're ready to have them. A son with Zayn's kind eyes who will share his Baba's love for quiet spaces and will want to draw just like him one day, finger-painting colorful drawings that will look messy to anyone else but that Liam will cover their fridge with. Markers being used on the walls until puppy eyes neither of them can resist forces them to dedicate a wall in their home entirely for their son's graffiti art. A daughter with Liam's enthusiasm, who will want to boss around her brother during playtime until her Daddy teaches her how to share. Pleading eyes until they finally get her a pet to keep up with her never-ending energy. Zayn teaching her Urdu until the two are able to communicate without Liam understanding anything other than a couple words here and there, much to his dismay.

But before they have kids, they'll spend their time in the comfort of one another's arms, just like they always have.

And they'll spend their time singing soft ballads in the kitchen with their clothes covered in flour and powdered sugar, kissing the sickly sweet cookie dough off of one another's lips long after the oven's timer has gone off. 

And he's reminded of that time they made brownies at 3 am once, when Zayn was craving something sweet and Liam allowed himself a cheat day from his regular routine. They hadn't realized it was 3 am, not really, so lost in each other's warm embraces and gentle kisses that the hours had just flown by until they scrambled to fall asleep to fit in enough sleep before their 8 am class at uni.

And as tiny as their kitchen is, it holds most of their sweetest memories. The time Zayn had almost fallen off the counter when Louis dared him to dance on it one evening when they had all consumed more alcohol than safe, and Liam had caught him safely in his arms. It was where they shared their first kiss, their friends all making noise in their background and the two of them too drunk to remember it in the morning.

(Or at least, too embarrassed to bring it up again, so they pretended they were too drunk to remember it in the morning.)

And the time they slow danced to no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling. It was the first time either of them uttered those three words, and the first time that Liam felt like he was holding his entire world in his arms.

And it was there that Liam made Zayn the largest English breakfast he could with the few ingredients he had in his kitchen after a night of more awkward confessions.

(And it was there that Zayn had pushed him gently against the counter and sucked him off as a thank you, and that was one Liam could never forget even if he wanted to.)

Their quaint little living room, where they had watched the same handful of movies countless times. Though it wasn't like either of them ever focused anyway, always getting lost in each other's touches until they were decidedly over the movie and had moved to the bedroom to continue what they started.

That same living room was where Zayn's large family had come to visit one autumn weekend, and though they were the guests, they did nothing other than make Liam feel more welcomed with how genuine and accepting they were. Trisha had taken over his kitchen and the television remote didn't leave Yaser's hand, but Liam was too occupied with all of Zayn's sisters dousing him in attention and sharing embarrassing stories about their bhaiya. And he wouldn't change anything about that weekend, not even the threats he received from Yaser on the account that he would ever hurt his son. Not with the way he got to see this new side to Zayn and how fond he got over his sisters or the respect he had for his accepting parents.

And it was that same living room where Liam had gotten down on one knee and asked his world to stay with him until the end of time, where Zayn had dissolved into a mess of tears and they were both overcome with emotion. They didn't leave that room for hours that day, not until Liam's face was covered in warmth from the press of soft lips against his skin and a ring was nestled around Zayn's finger.

And it was the bedroom they were in now where Liam had asked Zayn to move in with him, when the other boy was distressed at the short notice his landlord had given him to move out before his lease was supposed to end. Where Zayn had been unsure until Liam assured him that his home always felt cold without Zayn's tobacco smoke rifling through the air, or his paintbrushes and canvases scattered around Liam's personal office, or the other boy's laugh sounding to Liam's ears.

And it was here where they shared their first time, hands fisting into soft sheets and lips barely touching, just chaste little nothings leaving both of them breathless.

And it was here that Liam has put up numerous different picture frames of the two of them, more little memories to remind him of everything he loves about the boy next to him.

And he knows he'll add more along the way, as they make new memories together. This time of their wedding that's to come, with all of their supportive friends and family around them. 

Maybe he'll even hang some in the kitchen and living room, probably even the hallway, just so Liam knows he'll never forget all of these little pieces of time they've shared.

"Liam, babe?"

"Yeah, Z?" he asks, whispering the words quietly as the other boy's soft words knock him out of his thoughts.

"Go to sleep, babe. I can hear you thinking from here," Zayn whispers, a teasing lilt to his tired voice as he shuffles closer to Liam's warmth.

Liam places a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, using the arm wrapped around him to pull his boyfriend closer in the warm space, letting his thoughts go for the moment being. Zayn's snoozing returns almost immediately, the soft puffs of air tickling Liam's neck and making him feel light-headed.

He'll add this to his list of favorite memories, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little filler AU while you wait on updates for WWTIGY and FOTS. As always, all kudos and comments are appreciated, and I am happy to accept any prompts you'd like for me to fill.
> 
> (Please go easy on me. I got my nails done for the first time in my life and still can't figure out how to type properly with these things. It's been two days. If you don't hear from me please send help)


End file.
